Unamed as of Yet
by Key and WolfStar-SCA
Summary: really hard to summerize. it starts at the begining of DBZ and goes through past DBGT (planed in my head). Yamcha has a daughter, Gohan a twin sister, and all sorts of things go on, new characters and couplings and will have Humor, romance, and lots more


Preveiws: A Twist of Fate  
  
Black lightning crashed through a blood red sky above a dying planet's last moment's of life. The old sun set over the dusty crumbling planet, turning the smoggy sky an ever dulling black. Another crash of lightning, too dark to be right, and the smog let out a drumming toruchure of acid rain that burned into the roof of a very important dwelling.  
  
The world seemed to tremble at the scream of pain that split the night in two. From in the said dwelling of scraps patched together for shelter, lay a woman in the heat of labor. The screams were emitting from the woman's throght, her soft powder blue hair fell once more into her eyes and she ripped them back out of her face.  
  
{Jockstra! Are you alright, love?} the tongue they spoke was not one that was born of earth, it was harsher, more cold, more deadly.  
  
{I... will live. Because I must, I will live.} she reassured her three lovers that sat worriedly around her. A very important child was slowly making her way out of the woman's womb.  
  
"Are... you sure this will work?" the man in the back asked, lifting his eyes for a moment from the controls of a hand held machine. "The last four tries were failures, the clone didn't even survive the birth."  
  
"She has to survive. My great-uncle's mistake in not killing Cell must not be remade. The cloning of Tae Dimsum is the only hope." Jockstra insisted. Tea Dimsum, born the year of the twenty-second international championship known as the WUSC, and died three days after birth from a fatal decease that was caught in the hospital.  
  
Daughter to the world-class fighter Yamcha Dimsum, she was the only position that would have a 100% probability of having contact with the Z Fighters. {Who would have thought that we would have ever used that crazy old loony's most dangerous creation as a blueprint for our own such made cyborg?}  
  
{As crazy and as dreadful the things Dr. Gero created, one can not deny that they were ingenious inventions, and one can not deny that he himself was a genius. That we are using his own research to destroy itself... Cell was never meant to be made in the first place. Let's hope that Tae's programming doesn't turn her out like him.}  
  
{Please, pu-AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGA!!!! Pant! Put more faith in my genius than that! I was not born of the Briefs bloodline for nothing. I understood Dr. Gero's blueprints for Cell better than that. She will not be a monster. She will be a savior.} it was then that the clone fully removed herself from within her carrier.  
  
"Is the portal ready?" one of the three men in the room asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes. Remember Jockstra, it will only stay open for five seconds. Do the exchange and get back here." said the one that had been working with the gadget.  
  
{I know!} She wrapped the newborn in a blanket and rushed through the portal. Quickly, without a second to loose, she lifted up one babe and layed down the other. With lightning like reflexes the wristbands were swaped and Jokstra darted back through her doorway.  
  
Four...  
  
With one last fleating look, the mother watched as her daughter disapeared from sight. A single tear slipped slowly down her cheak. The ground beneath their feet began to shake, the sky became a blaze of red firelight.  
  
Three...  
  
the water eveperated within seconds from the emence heat. The ground cracked and crubled. Earth could take no more pain.  
  
Two...  
  
The sun was blakened out by the clouds, but they could not even hide the flaming sky. Blood covered the ground like rivers as the last of the oceans bubled away.  
  
One...  
  
The face of family, of freinds, whole lifetimes flashing before peoples eyes. The cracking planet let out streams of light it all became one big ball of energey...  
  
Then...  
  
Boom... **************************************************************************** ****** Well, that's the prologe. To clearify things for people like Shale who couldn't get what I wrote here til the fifth time reading it through, this is from the timeline before Future Trunks, the one that Trunks couldn't kill Cell in and so Bulma's second child's grandaughter used Dr. Gero's plans for Cell to make a cyborg much like the monster that had brought the planet to it's point of strain. When the baby was finally born, she swaped the girl with Yamcha's new born daughter who I made up. The girl was desand to die three days after birth anyways from a deasece in the hospital. Then when Jockstra got back, the future planet Earth blew up. **************************************************************************** ****** 


End file.
